Vehicles employ various power-sources for propulsion. Such power-sources may include an internal combustion engine and/or one or more electric motors or a fuel-cell. Torque from such power-sources is typically channeled to the vehicle's driven wheels via a transmission. Together, the engine, with or without the electric motor(s), the transmission, and additional subsystems, such as couplings and shafts with rotating and/or pivoting joints, typically define the subject vehicle's powertrain.
Transmissions and other powertrain subsystems frequently employ hydraulically-actuated components. Fluid valves are typically used to route pressurized fluid for actuating such hydraulically-actuated components, and to regulate operation of the powertrain.